Mary and Hogwarts
by blackcatmischief
Summary: This will become an LJ fic, but for now, it focuses on Remus, Sirius, Dina and James. R&R please! It's post 5th hp book which explains Sirius's nice parents.
1. James and the Ride

**_Mary and Hogwarts_**

** I live in London, England and my name is Mary Sabra Black. When I was 8 my father was taken away by dark hooded people and I haven't seen him since then.**

**My mother, Ally said that she was so scared that she escaped and moved far away and now she takes care of me. I live in a medium size house and have a brother, Sirius Black. He is crazy sometimes but still fun. He knows when to be serious (besides his name) and can be in control. Well, my mother is quiet but is mischievous and always into playing pranks on people. My father…well I don't know that much about him except that his name was Michael Tyler Black and he was serious and kind. He was organized and loved us very much. Anyway, if you want to know about me I am much like my mother and brother but I love writing and reading, I'm disorganized and I have a fear of wolfs, especially a werewolf. Well, now I have to go because my mom is calling me.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sirius POV**

**Mom is calling down my sister while I am unfortunately doing my homework. I am struggling through it right now. It is so blasted hard. My teacher, Mr. Benson gave us the hardest homework!!! Math class is so stupid. Well, I might as well give up on this.**

**"Hey Sirius! Having a hard time?" **

**I heard a voice and looked up and there was James Potter, my best friend. **

**"Yeah, I just can't get this. I wish I could get out of here." I said. **

**James smiled and said, "That's what I'm here for. I thought that you would like to go to Hogsmade. Up to it or are you going to stay here with your sister?" James said smirking.**

** I smiled back and said **

**" I'm totally going. Let me ask my mom first." I said. Then I bounded down to my mom. **

**" Mom!!! Can I go with James to Hogsmade??? Please!!!!!!!!" I whined. She looked at me and probably since she was busy with my fun; but annoying sister she said**

**" Fine, but be back by 6pm and don't mess up their house to bad. Have fun." Then she went back to giving directions to my sister. I bounded back upstairs to my room where James was and I yelled**

** "I CAN COME!!! I CAN COME!!! LET'S GO!!!" **

**James whooped and I got on his broomstick and he flew me to his house. As we were flying we saw the funniest sight. We saw a redheaded girl screaming her head off at a girl about 14. The girl then started screaming right back. Then the redheaded girl threw a stick at the other girl and it hit her square in the stomach, poking her. We doubled up laughing and James had a hard time steering us up because we had dropped a little below the clouds. As I looked down I saw something that made me go white. The redheaded girl had seen us. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. She looked like she was going to point it out to her sister but then thought better and just stared and kept rubbing her eyes.**

**"JAMES YOU IDIOT!! THE REDHEAD SPOTTED US!!!! MOVE!!!!" I screamed at James who was still laughing. He suddenly went white too and stopped laughing immediately. **

**"Shoot! You should have told me sooner Sirius!" James shouted and then he shot us so far, so fast that I could barely hold on. We got to his house in 50 seconds. We shot to the ground and dismounted. We ran into the kitchen and sat down just as James' mother came in.**

**" You're here fast. Did you guys see anything funny on the way?" She said in good nature. **

**James and I exchanged glances and looked nervous but unfortunately James' mother saw.**

**She suddenly didn't smile as much.**

**" You guys didn't get in trouble did you? Are you not telling me something? If I find out that your not telling me something James Harold Potter you will NOT be going ANYWHERE for a LONG time!!!!!!!" James mother threatened. James looked very uncomfortable and then said**

**" We only went a LITTLE bit below the clouds. We didn't do anything that bad." James mumbled. James' mom went into a rage.**

**"JAMES!!! I HOPE NOBODY SAW YOU!!! ESPCIALLY NOT MUGGLES!!! JAMES POTTER YOU WILL BE VERY DEAD IF I FIND OUT YOU WERE SPOTTED!!! SO TELL ME NOW OR THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE SO MUCH HARSHER!!!!!" James' mother screamed.**

**James looked ashamed.**

" A redheaded girl spotted us. I think it was a muggle. She had thrown a stick at another girl and we thought that was funny so the broom dropped a little. The redheaded girl saw us and stared at us for half a minute according to Sirius." James mumbled even quieter. 

** "WHAT????? A MUGGLE SPOTTED YOU? JAMES POTTER YOU ARE VERY DEAD!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY COULD DO??? THAT GIRL COULD TELL AND WE WOULD BE WIPED FROM EXSITENIST!!!! WE COULD ALL DIE!! I HOPE SHE JUST THOUGHT SHE WAS SEEING THINGS!!! YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!! UP to your ROOM JAMES POTTER!!! YOU TOO BLACK!!!" Then she stormed out. I was shocked. 'James' mother could yell!! And good!!!!' We trudged up to his room, opened the door and walked in. We sat down and started to play with small things, neither of wanting to talk. "This is going to be a long day' I thought. **


	2. Dina and Her Rescue

Hey! Nobody has reviewed yet! That was a long chapter and it is good so far. SO WHY IS NOBODY REVIEWING IT?? Well if 1 person won't review I will take this story off! Please review and enjoy! Oh and the regular disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Dina Diamond (dine-a) 

**Dina and Her Rescue**

We were stuck in James' room and James would not even play. 

"Come on James! As long as we're here we might as well play." I yelled. He just stared at me and said

" Sirius, I'm in huge trouble. My mum will never let me off now! I'll barely be able to get out of the house!" James said sadly. I thought a minute. 

" Hey! How about if we owl one of our friends! Like we could owl that girl who lives across the street! I think she has a broom and she hasn't started Hogwarts yet. She's going to be a first year with us this year! Come on James! She could give us a ride out of here!" I said excited. James looked shocked.

" If I get caught I probably can't fly my broom for weeks!" James yelled. 

"Shush! Yeah but we won't get caught and besides, it will get you outside and we will have lots of fun! Come on!" I said urgently. 

He thought about it for a minute and then said

" I'm in! Just make sure we don't get caught sending owls over and getting out." James said. 

I was jumping with joy. We were going to go flying (hopefully) and get out of here to cause mischief! This is going to be so cool!!! I made James write that girl a letter to let us borrow her broom but not tell anybody. 

James told the owl to be very careful not to be seen by anybody or he wouldn't get any treats when he got back. The owl slipped out with the letter and we watched it fly over to the Dina's house. We watched as Dina took the letter and opened it. She read it and then wrote something back down on it and sent it back. The owl came up to us in the window and gave us the letter. It read:

Sirius and James,

Sure I'll help you but you have to promise that this year when I go to school, you will help me play pranks on Severus Snape and his stuck up friends. Severus is my cousin and he is really mean even though he is always supposed 'nice' to me. So if you agree just do something at your window to show that and I'll be up in a minute. Remember to help me because you promised! (I hope!) 

Dina Diamond

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes! I knew she would agree!" I said excitedly but quietly. I went up to the window and jumped up and down like a maniac. She looked at me and laughed then she got on her broom and flew carefully over to our window. She flew in and landed softly. 

"Hey guys! Ok, you have to go out the window one by one and then come back for me. Lets go!" Dina said happily. I went out first and flew over carefully to Dina's house and landed in the backyard. Then I remembered something. 'They wouldn't be able to get over here because then I'd just have to go back again. Then, I realized, that I could use a spell to get it up there. I thought of the few spells James and I knew. Then I thought of the perfect spell. Our mothers had taught us an advanced spell called Accio. That brings an object to you. I summoned Dina's owl and wrote a note to use Accio to get the broom. They got it and as I watched Dina summoned the broom with Accio and they both came over. They landed very carefully and smiled. "We did it! Now lets go play!" James said. So we all sneaked over to the edge of her yard and all three of us got on a broom and sped off fast so we wouldn't be caught. That was the beginning of a interesting relationship with Dina Diamond.


	3. Remus Lupin

**Remus Lupin**

****

JAMES POV 

Sirius, Dina and I all flew out into the sky and flew very high so nobody could see us. I made sure to remind myself not to drop the broom below the clouds for I was the main rider. 

We flew above the clouds looking at the pretty landscape that was below us. We did loops in the air at the insistence of Dina. 

We flew around in the clouds for a while until we heard a scream. I flew the broom down to the edge of the clouds to try to see what was the problem. We were over a forest and running into the forest there was a boy who was being chased by a man with his wand out shooting curses.   
  


"We've got to help that boy! He's going to die!" Dina said in horror. 

" How can we? We don't know anything good but Accio. We can't use our wands!" Sirius said being, for once, serious. 

" Then we'll just have to go after him with our own hands." I said bravely. A lot more bravely then I felt anyway. 

I suddenly pointed the broom downward and we went after the man. We saw nothing at the beginning so we flew quicker, skimming the tops of the trees looking for the man or boy. We saw the boy panting by a tree. Apparently he had gotten away from the man for now. We flew down to the tree he was hiding behind. He jumped as he heard us land behind him and turned sharply. He relaxed a little as he realized we were only kids. 

" Hi, um…you guys shouldn't be here. This man is trying to find me and curse me so it's not real safe. You should go for your own safety.

" That's why we're here. To help you get away from that man. He looked evil. Who was he? We have to report him!" I said seriously. 

He fidgeted. 

" I…um… don't know him! I accidentally set his store on fire by tripping over a lantern and now he's after me! Please help me!" the boy said desperately. 

He looked so sad with his sandy-brown hair and blue eyes that we just had to take him with us no matter what. 

" Come on with us. You might not fit. Do you have a broom?" I asked. 

" No, but my father has one. It's in our shed." The boy said.

" Great! Can you go get it without being spotted? Then you can get out of here with us." Sirius said. 

The boy nodded and ran out of the forest. About a minute later that man that was chasing the boy came up to us.

I shuddered and saw Dina do the same. 

" Have you kids seen a sandy haired kid around here? He's in uh…trouble and I need to talk to him." The man said impatiently.

" No we will not tell you where he is! You're trying to hurt him! He didn't mean to set fire to your store." Sirius said fiercely. 

The man stopped trying to smile and scowled. Then he laughed evilly. 

" You kids really believe that story the brat told you? It's all lies! He is in bigger trouble than that and I'm no storeowner to him." He suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me upward. 

" You brats better tell me where he is or I will personally use the boy against you. Not that he would do well!" the man said, laughing evilly. 

We stared at him and then Dina said 

" He went back into he forest to get away from you!" 

He laughed and released me, my heart pounding so hard.

"Thanks brats!" he said and was off with a fresh war cry. 

The boy came back with the broom and since we were so shaken up, I didn't say anything but " Get on it and ride with us back to my house." 

He nodded and Sirius got on the other broom with the boy and they followed Dina and I to my house. The whole time we were riding I was thinking ' who was that man? Could he be related to this boy?' and other things like that. We landed in the back garage of Dina's house (which had a hole in the top of it) and we disengaged from the brooms. 

" So who are you?"   
I asked sort of rudely. 

" I'm Remus Lupin and I'm going into my first year at Hogwarts after summer. Nice to meet you." the boy said, somehow very cheerful all the sudden. 

We just sat there staring at the boy name Remus. 

'How very weird. His attitude switched entirely.' 

I thought. 

I stared right at his eyes. They were so bright but they were darkened somehow and I didn't know why, but somehow I knew I was going to find out soon.


	4. Learning about Lupin

**Learning about Lupin and Dina's House**

Dina POV 

This boy that was with us was unusual. I mean I know it seems like he would be because a psycho guy chased him, but I mean unusual in a different way. Like he wasn't exactly right in this world. I ignored it though. He seemed nice enough with his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes but still…. It doesn't matter. Sirius seemed to like him but James had this look like he wasn't sure. I guess I would have to find out for myself.

" Where do you live?" James asked the boy, Remus.

" I live at that building I think you saw when you were flying on your broom. I really can't wait until we get to Hogwarts! I love magic and it's always been in my family. I hope to be in Gryffindor. It sounds by far the best. What about you guys? Wait…you never said what your names were." Remus said.

" Oh, sorry! I guess we'll tell you. You seem nice enough. I'm James Potter. I'm a pure blood wizard and am starting my first year at Hogwarts this year too." James said happily while shaking Remus' hand. 

" I'm Sirius Black. We're all starting Hogwarts this year. I love pranks! James and I prank people all the time! I'm hoping to get the most detentions this year of everybody!" Sirius said cheerfully. 

Remus smiled. "I'm sure you will. I'll gladly help you." Remus said smiling and shook Sirius' hand.

"I'm Dina Diamond. I'm their new friend and they're going to help me prank Severus Snape to death!" I said joyously and hugged Remus just cause that's what girls do. They don't shake hands. 

Remus looked surprised but hugged back. 

" Will you guys be my friends?" Remus said looking hopeful. 

" Of course! As long as you hate Slytherins and love us! I mean I'm _sure _I'm going to be a Gryffindor but…you never know what you could be!" I said laughing. Remus smiled and I said 

" Hey how about you come live with me for now? My mum and dad will let you. My mum goes to tears when people have been hurt. Come on in while my parents are here and we can see what we can do. Ok?" I said kindly but you could tell I was sort of impatient.

Remus looked unsure. "Well…I don't know. I want to but…I'm not sure that it's right." He said hesitantly. I gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed his right arm. 

" James, get the other arm! Sirius, lead the way into the house." I said like a commander. James grabbed his left arm and we dragged Remus into my house with Sirius leading us into the house using the door from my garage. We stepped into the house and saw my parents in the kitchen, which is the room right in front of the garage door we just walked through. They turned around and seeing a boy in our arms dragged into their house, came over and started questioning us.


	5. Secrets NonRevealed

Secrets Non-Revealed  
  
Remus POV  
  
After Dina's parents stopped questioning where I had come from and who I was and that sort of thing, they relaxed. "Why don't you come sit down Remus?" they said kindly. I nodded my head in thanks and sat down on the couches, while acutely aware that Sirius, Dina and James were staring at me. I looked down in embarrassment, as I was not used to having people stare at me. All my father had ever done was chase me out of the house and into the woods to keep me away from him, as I had disgraced him...in the worst possible way. I will not go into details now, but...I just wish things could be different. I looked out the nicely curtained windows, and saw the moon. I shuddered voluntarily and frowned. "What's wrong Remus?" asked Dina, as she looked at me with concerned eyes. I looked away and said, "Nothing. I just...don't like the moon. It gives me headaches." That was far from the truth but it would have to do. Dina looked at me with confused eyes, but then to my relief, shrugged it off and smiled.  
        "I wish we could go to Zonko's just once. I would love to get some new products so I can prank people." Dina said wistfully.  
        "I've never been but if it has prank products, I wish I could go too. Then I can get my blasted father back for chasing me..." I said, stupidly forgetting that I had told them I didn't know that man. James, Sirius and Dina all looked at me with wide eyes.  
        "That was _your_ father Remus? That's awful." James said quietly. Dina's parents looked confused but decided not to say anything. I just looked away and said, "Yeah, well...he used to be better. A long time ago...before- well never mind." I gasped in horror. I had almost revealed my secret! Right then and there I scolded myself silently, as I knew that if I revealed my secret, the consequences would be awful. Dina looked at me with pitiful eyes, which from then on I hated the pity that anyone gave me when I mentioned my father. James on the other hand, looked at me with suspicion, almost as if he guessed that I was hiding something. I shrugged that feeling aside as Sirius said, "Hey, let's go play in Dina's room!" and shot up the stairs. I grinned slightly and followed Sirius. When I got up to her room I gasped. It was magnificently clean, unlike my own, and had shades of purple and green adorning it, making it have a very cozy feel. From behind me, Dina came up from behind me along with James, looking flustered. "What do you think you're doing?? This is my room, not yours! I have personal stuff in here you know!" she yelled at Sirius. Sirius, surprisingly, looked slightly abashed and said, "I'm sorry Dina. But hey, I've never been in a girl's room before! Aw look at the cute little stuffed animals," Sirius cooed to Dina, and then smiled wickedly. Dina playfully shoved him, knocking him backwards into her dresser. Something flew off her dresser and was headed straight for my head! I ducked but I had ducked too quickly. The thing smacked me right in the face and I fell over, all the while feeling very stupid. "Oh my gosh Remus! Are you alright?" said Dina worriedly, while shooting Sirius a death glare.  
        "Yeah, are you okay mate?" said Sirius. I smiled and nodded, wincing a bit as I stood up. I looked at the thing that was in my hands. It was a book, and as I read the title, I smiled evilly, or as evilly as I could manage. I had just been hit with a diary.  
        "What is it Remus?" James asked, curious. I just smiled and showed him the cover. James' face changed instantly. His smile widened, his eyes glittered and he whooped with joy.  
        "Oh Dina dear, we have to have a bit of boy talk. Why don't you run along and play with your toys?" James said in an all too happy voice. Dina narrowed her eyes and glared but surprisingly, didn't think that the book I held in my hands was important.  
        "Alright, but don't take too long about it. I want to have some fun today." Dina said as she left the room. We all suddenly smiled mischievously, even me.  
        "Well open it Remus!" Sirius said impatiently. I opened the book and we started to read the first page, and as I sat there with the two boys, my new friends, I felt as if I finally belonged somewhere. This was a good place to start anew in life with two new friends and a "sister" as Dina had said I could live with her. I was happier than I had ever been in a long time. I just hoped father wouldn't find me, or I'd be in more trouble than I could ever imagine, putting both my life and my new friend's lives in danger. 


End file.
